Sequel: Return of the Tails Doll
by BalletGirl537
Summary: Traces of the young spirit were still found in the abandoned house. And Eggman has a plan to get Sonic and his friends right where he wants them.
1. Prologue

**BalletGirl537: Yo Tamara the Hybridian this one's for you! You're suggestion made me get super excited and start a sequel to my story! :D Enjoy the prologue everyone! ;3**

For weeks on end the house loomed at the end of the lengthy road. The road that was meant to deter all with its enormous potholes and sharp pebbles that protruded from it. The rusted fence was coated in black birds that waited for excitement in the windy autumn. In the sound of the wind through the trees, one could hear the humming noise of an aircraft. It wasn't a propeller plane like the Tornado; it was more of a futuristic sounding hovercraft. Said noise was getting louder and louder with the wind; soon enough it was within an arm's reach of the rusty old fence that protected the house.

"Tell me again why you're sending me in here?" asked a sly bat from the edge of the flying craft. T'was none other than Rouge the Bat: gorgeous thief and jewel hunter extraordinaire. A large, not large, huge, man with glasses and a lengthy mustache lifted his head from the controls.

"Because my dear Rouge, I have a weapon to finish." The scientist replied in a raucous voice.

"And just what experiment is this?" Rouge questioned with an ear up, making a curious expression. A cackle came from the scientist (properly nick-named 'Eggman').

"Well, it is only so blatantly obvious. I'm quite surprised that you don't know." He began. The female next to him only sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know quite well that Sonic is often wholly busy with my creation Metal Sonic." Rouge nodded, and Eggman chuckled evilly to himself. "I thought; why not make both the blue rat _and _his little squirt of a friend busy?" Rouge put her hands behind her on the craft as she tried to conceive what the Doctor had just told her.

"Are you…trying to make a metal Tails?" She queried to Eggman.

"Oh, much more than that my aggressive abettor." The mustached man mumbled in a deepened tone. "You remember the mission, correct? Go and try to find any form of DNA from the boy as possible. And nothing more than that, got it!"

"There's no promises on the jewels Eggy, but I'll find as much 'DNA samples' as your freakish mind can take." She winked seductively to the boiling over scientist. Her bat wings gave her the leverage to take flight, and thanks to the previous visitors, the door was unlocked and swung open.

"If this experiment goes correctly, then I'll have Sonic and his little friends in the palm of my hand." Eggman chortled to himself. "In the palm of my hand."


	2. Rouge's Expectations

"Bugh! Talk about a waste dump!" The female bat scoffed, swatting the cobwebs out of her wings. The house was clouded with unsettled dust. When she looked over her shoulder, there were families of garden spiders weaving gargantuan webs in a competition to own the grounds that would soon be taken over by Mother Nature's hands. She wasn't fazed by, however, the thought of the prize waiting for her in her boss's hands was still fresh in her mind. The feeling in the hallways the bat roamed was very uneasy. Almost uncomfortable, eerie. When her wandering ceased, in front of her was a door. The dust must have been wiped away recently, as the name "Amadeus" could easily be read.

"Ah, here's the one." Rouge pricked her ears and made a soft push on the door. Out of the doorframe, a gust of frigid air blew by her. She nodded in approval. The bat's steps were cautious, but her seductive demeanor made them appear smooth. Being a female, she knew to look first in the small washroom. Gloved hands rummaged through the drawers until they touched something metallic.

"Now where's a brush-Ah! Found it!" She lifted her hand from the drawer and a metal brush with soft bristles was in her clutches. Small, faded, orange hairs poked out from said bristles. The brush was plopped into a sized plastic bag. Makeup covered eyes met the window, and the sun outside was showing mid-day.

"Perfect. Just enough time to-…" The idea hit her as she made a move back down the hallway. An evil, sexy smirk crept onto her muzzle.

Soon enough the female bat found herself in the master bedroom. Tricking every lock on every single wooden box that lay in the room. Her eyes gleamed when the last box opened, revealing a pearl necklace.

"Gorgeous." The bat tucked the necklace into her heart shaped top for safe keeping. "Now where else would they be hiding?" Her head scanned the area. The wardrobe across the way was just gleaming, calling out to Rouge to take its riches. And so the doors flung open. Once again the frigid wind blew the spy even more. Her ears drooped however; there was nothing inside the wardrobe but a metal can-like container sitting, staring back at her. But there was something about the can that brought interest. There was paper that had been written on fitted around the container. Rouge picked it up.

"Our dearest Amadeus Prower." She grew bored since it wasn't treasure, but remembered of Eggman's prize; "Now _this_ may come in handy!" the container met the brush in the plastic bag. She lifted her wrist communicator close to her mouth,

"This is Rouge to Eggman: I've hit the jackpot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the chasms of Dr. Eggman's base, the evil scientist sat patiently. In front of him, was his treasure hunter, Rouge. The bat girl took out the brush and tossed it to the man in front of her. Eggman examined it' an evil smirk distorted his face.

"Well done Rouge. You've earned my respect." He chuckled. Rouge cleared her throat and snapped her fingers. The door tossed a small bag of gold coins and a few stray crystals to her. The bat's face beamed at the sight of her obsessive drug. But she wanted more.

"Y'know doctor, this treasure is only so little, and a girl like me works so hard." She haggled to him. Eggman smirked and folded his hands.

"And a poor scientist like me can only pay so much."

"Well, I came across something at the house that you may like. Rouge reached into the bag and took out the can. Eggman's eyes widened behind the goggles.

"Only if you pay the price." The bat rubbed her fingers together signaling payment.

"You've gained my respect. But don't expect me to trust a hooker like you." The doctor huffed in a gruff voice. Upon the comment she tossed the container to him forcefully and then put her hands on her hips. The doctor examined the container and slowly swiveled his chair toward the large screens that loomed behind him. There was a popping noise like that of a quark popping from a wine bottle. That same grin made itself evident on Eggman's face.

"Now, what was that about a hooker?" rouge called over to the now evilly chuckling scientist. He threw a larger bag of riches over his shoulder. "That's more like it." She smirked seductively and melted into the shadows of the laboratory. Ignoring any clandestine plans the scientist had in mind.


	3. Deoxyribonucleic Ashes

Bubbles went up in the chemicals that sat in their glass homes. Computers woke from their extended slumbers; they ran endless numbers and codes across the blue screen. In the middle of this deep, dark room was a large tube. It gurgled as it filled with sterile liquids unknown to any but the mad scientist himself. This mad scientist plucked a single hair from the old hairbrush given o him with silver tweezers. The small hair drifted slowly down into the analysis tube. The bottom of the tube illuminated to a bright green as it scanned. The ping of the computer finishing its scan pleased the scientist. After more numbers popped onto the screen they began to decode themselves. It read: **SYSTEM MATCH: AMADEUS PROWER.** Eggman smiled a vulgar smile. Precisely, he took a pinch of the ashes in the can given to him and dropped it into the analysis tube. It once again read: **SYSTEM MATCH: AMADEUS PROWER**.

"Perfect. And the last bit." Eggman whispered to himself. With caution, he took his tweezers again and added a hair collected from a recent quarrel. The computer hummed in computation. **SYSTEM MATCH: MILES PROWER**. But then, the computer hummed louder. It began beeping and buzzing like an old machine on the fritz. **BEGIN FUSION? It read on the screen. **The scientist picked up a Chaos Emerald waiting patiently beside him and pushed it into an open input. Immediately it glowed. The liquid in the large tube bubbled white like a babbling brook. Eggman simply sat back, hands folded behind his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, over the hills and across the plains, a little fox was wriggling into the covers of his bed.

"Y'know Sonic, I can't help but think we forgot something back at that haunted house." He said tiredly. His older friend Sonic put his hands on his hips.

"Well if we did I'm sure as heck not goin' back!" The hedgehog scoffed.

"Yeah, I-I guess you're right." Tails said sinking into the mattress. Sonic approached Tails and ruffled the fur on his head.

"G'night bud." He said softly and closed the door behind him when he left. The little fox drifted off to sleep quite easily, but his dreams were the exact opposite. He was in that black limbo again. Jus t like he said he would, that limbo he had gotten thrown into by Time Eater was the main character in his dreams.

The young one stood still inside his pitch black dream. But thankfully a light appeared far in the distance. It was a small, red light. One could compare it to a tiny ember strolling away from an open flame. But to anyone trapped in an endless pit of darkness, a light that small could be like the sun. Tails began walking at a fast pace toward the light; ever so slowly it grew in size. Things seemed to become more 'real' as he approached the light. He couldn't describe it, but things were more… real. When the light was about the size of a light bulb in the distance, he noticed a form behind said light. It began to look up…

Tails woke up to a sweaty bed. His sheets were completely messed up and the air was dense. The dazed fox sprang up and opened a window. Dreams like that were nothing new. Ever since the incident with Time Eater he'd learned to just brush them off and think of something else as he fell asleep. Once again the little fox drifted into a light slumber by the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Almost… Almost perfect." said Eggman in a guttural voice. He paced around the tube that continued to bubble, obscuring any insight of what was going on inside of it. Eggman's patience wore thin, and he practically smashed a blue button that read "DRAIN". The bubbling liquid rushed down the drain holes on the floor of the tube. After the roar of liquid, an orange creature was left sitting, dripping wet.

"Awaken child." Eggman exacted as he stepped closer. The ears on the creature, stitched and tattered, pricked up toward the scientist's voice. Eggman continued,

"I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik. I awakened you from your extended unrest. You will do what I say, and you will be housed and cared for."

"_Loved…_" The creature said weakly. Eggman raised an eyebrow at the small voice.

"_Will I be loved?_" The creature spoke up. Its voice was young, boy-like, and sorrowful.

"With the bottom of my heart. Tails Doll." Eggman sneered. A glint of evil sparkling on his glasses.


	4. The Puppet and His Master

The Tails doll lifted its head. Its eyes were just like his master's. A pitch black with blood red piercing through the darkness in the middle. A string was protruding from the creature's forehead. At the end of the line was a glowing red jewel. It was enticing even with the smallest glimpse. Eggman folded his arms,

"You have been infused with the DNA of a young boy. One that I believe you have met before. You have also been given the energy from this here chaos Emerald." Eggman held out the emerald, "Only, this emerald is synthetic. Since you were a negative spirit, I am fueling your life force with this here negative faux emerald." Tails Doll stood up then.

"I feel as though I have a purpose for being brought back to life, master." It said weakly.

"Let me take you somewhere." Eggman smiled and pressed a button among the array of colored shapes. The glass tube descended into the floor. The scientist then turned and walked slowly toward a tall metal door. Tails doll stumbled forward; he found himself with legs not fit for walking. But after looking longingly toward his supposed master, he discovered the ability to levitate a few inches above the ground.

Eggman slinked down numerous corridors and lengthy hallways that appeared to melt into shadows far ahead. The scientist's steps were slow and steady, arms behind his back. The Tails doll followed suit, unsure of his new-found abilities and the metallic setting. When Eggman quickened his pace, he glanced back at the little fox creature. Tails Doll then gained hatred toward the man in red. Why was his savior leaving him behind? Was he unloved like before? The puppet boy grimaced.

"I am going to kill you." Tails Doll said in a casual tone. But instead of the ghastly creature being pleased by his master's fear, he found himself astounded by the laughter that came hardily from the man.

"That might now be such a good idea." Eggman held up the fake Chaos Emerald, it glowed. Tails Doll went limp and continued his following of the tall man in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The radar beeped loudly and gained volume, signaling the pilot of a nearby find.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Sonic said from his spot on the right wing of the Purple biplane.

"Yeah! But…" Tails trailed off from his reply.

"But what?"

"The radar is acting weird. See the emerald? It's normally blue on the screen. Now it's…red." Tails pointed to the emerald that flashed on the radar. Sonic inspected the screen. But before he had a chance to fully process the problem, another emerald flashed up on the screen. The new emerald was a bright green and flashing evidently.

"Let's go steal what we know is real before Egg-butt does!" Sonic said pointing west toward the newly located Chaos Emerald.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an endless stroll down the deep, dark hallways of the base, Eggman stopped at a small door. It was barely large enough to let the scientist's round frame through. Tails Doll stopped before said door. The man in red took out a small key and turned it in the door. This caused the tumblers to move with a loud 'clunk!' The door opened ever so slowly, letting in a glorious light. The hallways were illuminated and covered in a sparkling gold. Eggman guided his creation outside. Outdoors, there were green grasses as far as the eye could see. Tails Doll shielded his dark eyes from the foreign energy.

"Can you feel the sunshine?..." Eggman once again folded his arms behind his ack.

"Sunshine?"…I do." The little creature answered back.

"You are my first and only living creation. Finally I can continue in my grandfather's footsteps. For I have now cracked the code in powerful life." The scientist rejoiced.

"You still love me right?" Tails Doll looked up at Eggman with squinted eyes. The scientist huffed.

"You will gain my love. All in good time, when you show me your power, will you gain my love." Tails Doll felt doubt and lies in the tone.

"I prefer the dark more." He said and stalked back into the shadowy hallways.

Eggman stood alone in the sunlight. He lifted up the fake emerald and gazed into its deep glow.

"Phase 1 complete. Now if you truly come through, I'll be where I should be. Looking down upon the world as they bow down to me! Oh, I wish I'd thought of this sooner." Eggman said in a deepened tone. All hell was about to break loose in the normally peaceful land.

**BalletGirl537: Yea I know, this was a bit of a laggy chapter. I've been in a writer's block again. I've got a bunch of great ideas for later in the story, I've just got to fill in the blanks 'til then. But thanks for reading and see ya next chapter! (Plus check my page for updates on other things!) :D**


	5. Daymares and Nightdreams

The sound of welding filled Sonic's ears. He opened his eyes to the swaying grass of Green Hill zone. Over out of the shade, Tails was busy adding a new gadget to his plane the Tornado. Unable to get his peace and quiet, sonic decided to enlighten himself.

"Watcha doin' now?" he asked to the busy fox. Tails lifted his head from under the plane, thumping it along the way.

"Trying to enhance the radar with another one…ow." Tails started whilst rubbing his forehead, "It's been picking up on a lot of fake energy lately."

"Fake energy? I thought we took care of that a while ago." Sonic queried and stood to his 'thinking pose'. Tails shrugged at this and began to worry a bit.

"Well, we've already learned that a fake Chaos Emerald means trouble."  
"But we also know that trouble means another adventure!" Sonic exclaimed. He then examined the clear sky; the day was late and he couldn't shake the tingly feeling he had on his back. Like someone was watching them just an arm's reach away. He had been uneasy for a while too. Ever since Tails had flown them by Eggman's base just yesterday. He contemplated their next move for a minute, then headed north back towards Tails' lab. Tails postponed his improvements on the Tornado and followed suit.

The evil man in red circled his creation that stood before him.

"Now, what have you learned?" He questioned.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is the enemy." Tails Doll replied back blatantly.

"And what is your task?" Eggman eyed the little zombie-like thing.

"I must enforce my own will upon him, and bring him to you for your revenge."

"Very good. We start in the dead of night." Eggman turned and stalked over to the door.

"Wait!" The fox thing called, "Will you love me if I do this?" it asked quietly.

"All in good time, my pet…" The scientist sneered and left the room.

"Pet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails and Sonic had their hands full, literally. They were busy absentmindedly spooning ice cream into their mouths in front of the television. Anything to get their minds off of that uneasy tingly feeling that followed them everywhere. It was nothing like the haunting they'd been through, but like something was on the verge of happening.

"Listen I-" They both spoke out at the same time.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Tails said and rose from the couch.

"'Night bud." Sonic said in Tails' direction. He was 'busy' watching an old movie. He had no idea what it was or when it was made, but it kept his mind off of the rest of his troubles. It was late though, and maybe, he thought, that some sleep would do him good. Especially since the moon was shining brightly in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet hover-craft whizzed through the sky. It had carried it's passengers in a bee line to their small destination.

"Bring to me when you get him. I'll be waiting patiently at base." Eggman instructed quietly to Tails Doll. He dropped his little creation near the door of the house, and flew off.

_It I'll have at least one person to love me, then so be it._ Tails Doll thought. The jewel on his head glowed brightly, and he fazed through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic crawled under the covers of the bed in the extra room. Unfortunately, his hopes of having moonlight brighten up the room didn't go in his favor. The room was black, pitch black. The hedgehog forced himself to relax. Besides the unsettling darkness things were alright. Sonic tried to get comfortable, tossing and turning and fiddling with the sheets. Once he settled down, he noticed the sound of the door opening.

"What's going on Tails?" Sonic asked not moving. Tails made no noise however. There was a long silence before anything happened. Sonic sat up. In the pitch dark he saw nothing, not even his nose. He turned to his right. A red light was pulsating and undulating beside him. It grew brighter and brighter. The jewel lit up its eyes and the rest of its face. It grinned a deadly grin. Sonic froze; his eyes grew wide, his pupils small.

"_Can you feel the sunshine?_"


	6. Enchantment

**BalletGirl537: Woooooo! Finally getting back to this! My greatest apologies for taking so dang long to update this story. It's the end of the year and more and more projects, papers, homework etc has been piling on and taking up more of my schedule. As well as dance and stuff. But I've got a free weekend now and I'm making the most of it! :D Check out my next story too, you're gonna love it! Sorry 'bout the length too. I couldn't really think of anything else, but it makes for a good cliffhanger! :D Thanks for being so patient readers!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything went for Sonic. His vision went away, and every single memory or thought vanished into blackness. Tails doll began to move backward toward the door. Sonic followed slowly. Limply, like the undead, toward the red light like a moth to a fire.

Tails heard footsteps outside of his room. The footsteps were any old footstep. Loud and obnoxious to anyone who had just been woken up. And Sonic was never up in the middle of the night. When he was out, he was out.

_Gee, way to be courteous Sonic._ Tails thought as he crawled out of bed. He opened the door quietly and peered out. To his right the bathroom, but no one. To the left, he saw the last bit of Sonic's quills when he turned the corner. The hedgehog appeared to be walking with a red light. A flashlight maybe? Tails attempted to call his friend but a huge lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. And so the sleepy fox walked soft down the hallway. Tails dreaded the moment when he got to the corner. What was awaiting him on the other side was beyond him. One every ounce of his courage was mustered up, he quickly spun around the corner. Nothing. But the last glimmer of that red light was over by the door, which was closing. The young fox padded to the door. His rounded up courage flung him to the door frame. He looked out; Sonic was walking toward a bright red light.

"Sonic?" Tails called out, but he regretted it immediately. The door slammed in his muzzle from nowhere. But the little fox was happier than ever that he had been blocked from whatever was occurring. His paws clung to the doorknob.

_Was that who I thi- no, it couldn't be!_ Tails contemplated. Was the _thing_ that gave him his worst nightmares back to haunt them? As hard as it was, he threw away the idea and tried to forget about it. Sonic was probably embarking on some enchanted journey that Tails would have to listen to when he got home. The lights in the house flicked on, and Tails turned back and walked over to the television. He would be up for a while.

Eggman awaited his little minion's return. This was the last phase of his whole plan. Then he'd have everything he needs. The glory of defeating his enemy, and a bonus of having him in the palm of his hand. As his little slave. He could control the hedgehog and force it to watch as his friends burned in the flames of defeat. The scientist snickered at the thought. But those things would come in time. First he'd have to keep the little rat down long enough to chip him, and then the fun part. To break him.

"All in good time I suppose. Although my patience is tried when I have to wait." Eggman said while swiveling in his large chair. He looked down at his hand and formed a fist.

"In the palm of my hand…" He grinned that be-damned evil grin.


	7. You're Mine

**BalletGirl537: Wooo I'm on a roll here! No homework plus free time equals this! A nice and long chapter updated only a day after the last one! :DD Enjoy! ^.^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scientist swung around in his chair, hands folded neatly on his lap. In which one leg was crossed over the other.

"Enter!" He said in a very disturbed tone. Oh that moment when the doors began parting. Like two lovers enjoying their last moment as one. The shadow of the young fox creature grew slowly on the metallic flooring. But that shadow was soon distorted by another behind him. Eggman's face wrinkled from the flaccid grin on his face.

"Here he is." Tails Doll said casually. He gestured to the one behind him-Eggman's bounty. The man in red stood and began a torturous slink toward his prize. Tails doll's eyes were on Eggman, but the scientist was eyeing his enemy, who was still in a trance of complete hypnosis.

"Wonderful…" Eggman said stroking his mustache.

"Can we play now?" Tails Doll asked, a pleading face that of a puppy's on his face. But Eggman grew perverse. He ignored his creation's plea, but put a hand upon the blue hedgehog before him's head.

"I shall contemplate the idea." He said.

"Why not now?" Tails Doll whined.

"I am a scientist and a genius! It means I'm busy and have many projects!" Eggman shouted. The little fox creature took offense to that. He didn't show it however, only walked out, melted into the shadows.

"And so it begins." The scientist stepped back and took a scalpel from a nearby table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're saying he just walked off?" Amy Rose asked Tails, clarifying that she'd heard everything right. Tails nodded, taking another swig of his water.

"That's not like him at all." She said thinking hard.

"Actually it is." Tails retorted. "Just, in the scenario we've been in lately, it scares me. I know that most of…all of his solo adventures start off weird, but with past events…things are just weird Amy."

"What do you mean by 'past events'?" Amy queried. She leaned in quite a bit. Tails grew uncomfortable at this.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Tails said softly. But he regretted such a question. So he stood and made a covert motion toward the door while Amy pondered in confusion. Perplexed, she made to grab Tails' wrist.

"You can't stay alone now! Especially like this. Stay here for a while, at least until you aren't this worried." Tails gave the pink one a look as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me'. It was something that grew on him from Sonic. He gave in however, since it wasn't up to Sonic on whether to stay or not, he sat back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything felt shaky, and, mechanical. His eyes opened slowly to a bright light like that of one that hovered over an operating table.

"There there, that wasn't so bad." Said a voice all too familiar to him. Sonic jolted at said voice. Out of defense, the hedgehog sat up. There was a stiff pain on the left side of his head. A gloved paw rose up and rubbed the area. But like a fresh scrape on the knee, it's raw, sour pain kept the paw at bay.

"That's only for drastic measures; I hope we won't have to use it." Eggman said from a shadowy corner.

"Eggman." Sonic growled in the man's direction.

"Heh, I'm surprised you remember." Eggman scoffed. "We wiped all of your good memories after all." Sonic looked down at his paws. They trembled at the scientist's words. The hedgehog growled again.

"Who's to say I won't just blast straight through you?" Sonic said. Eggman simply chuckles. The hands that were neatly folded behind his back readied on a small remote. Sonic jumped off of the table he was on and made a motion towards the scientist. Eggman pressed a button behind him, which stopped Sonic right at the doctor's feet and sent him into a seizure. The man stood and watched the hedgehog suffer, convulsing and drooling into the tiles. But Eggman decided to save most of the fun for later, and pressed the button again. Sonic's frantic seizing's came to an end. He hung limp on the floor, on his side, facing away from the enemy. He came to quickly, but was weaker than he'd ever been in his entire life. His body felt like a sandbag: pounds and pounds of something so small.

"Now now," Eggman began, reaching into a drawer, "don't wear yourself out yet." He then put a cold pack on Sonic's head.

"W-wh…what happened." The weak hedgehog asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"The consequences of defying me." Eggman simply said, standing over his enemy, who struggled to catch his breath after such a foreign event. The one on the floor paid no attention to what Eggman had said. But was in a puddle of self pity, sulking, on the verge of tears after he had been thrown on the floor by himself and sent into an epileptic fit past anyone's control. Eggman then grabbed Sonic's scruff and held him up to his face.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you're mine."


	8. Let's Play a Game

**BalletGirl537: Woooo FINALLY back! I know I know, it's been a really long time and I know y'all have been waiting. Well I'm finally done with school for this year so now I have more time. I still might be slow due to chronic laziness but other than that y'all can expect regular updates from me. Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. I was getting ahead of myself. ^^; Anyway enjoy! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic wiggled and fought in Eggman's grip. But his struggles did nothing but tighten the hand that was clasped on blue scruff.

"I have a task for you, if you're willing to listen." Eggman spoke in a deep tone. Sonic's eyes trailed right, focusing on anything but the blue spectacles in front of him. Eggman huffed; he dug his fingers deeper into the scruff in his hand. Sonic yelped. He was in a defenseless position, and he wasn't getting anywhere until Eggman let go, so he listened.

"Now then, listen closely, you will-"Just then, the pitter-patter of footsteps behind him sounded. Eggman looked over his shoulder and growled.

"You said we could play later. It's later now!" Said the young voice of Tails Doll. He stomped his foot in protest.

"_Of all the other times._ I am VERY busy…hmmm." Eggman trailed off. "Yes, let's play, my little creation." The scientist cackled. Tails Doll bounced in excitement.

"Yay!" He cheered in the most innocent voice for something so scary. The fox creature smiled as Eggman walked up to him, Sonic in hand, wriggling and struggling more.

"We're going to play a game. A new game-a hiding one." Eggman started. He gestured to Sonic, "You see him? If he tells anyone about our hiding place, that's a no-no."

"What next? What next?" Tails Doll bounced.

"You get to be his eyes; See what he sees." The scientist finished.

"I've never heard of that game before, but it sounds fun!" Tails Doll's ears perked up.

Sonic felt a burning sensation flash through his head. He winced, but it went away all too quickly. Peach muzzle met cold metallic tile when the scientist released his grip on the hedgehog. Eggman then crouched down by the hedgehog and forcefully lifted his head,

"You _will_ bring me your little annoying colleagues, and you _won't_ tell anyone of who did this to you and where we are." Eggman let go, and Sonic sped away like a startled gazelle.

"Let the games begin." The doctor smiled.

"Yay! Tails Doll cheered in the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of pancakes filled the cottage of Rose. Her sweet food roused the little fox, who was currently asleep on the pink couch in the den.

"Tails, pancakes!" called Amy Rose from the kitchen. Tails woke slowly; he'd barely slept the night before. Not only from the too-squishy couch, but also from worry. The fox didn't know what had him so worried about Sonic, but something wasn't right about his midnight vanishing.

"There you are." Amy cooed from the table. She had already begun her meal, spooning pancakes and whipped cream into her mouth. Tails acknowledged her welcoming, but did not respond; he took a seat at the other end of the wooden table.

"Not hungry?" Amy asked, feigning her sympathy. She didn't like it when people didn't eat her food. Tails shrugged. The faint sound of a door opening perplexed the too.

"Tails? Amy?" Called a familiar voice. Tails sprung from his seat, as did Amy, to get to the door. Walking into the den was Sonic- completely unharmed, bright-eyed and bushy-quilled.

"Sonic! You had us worried where were you!" Amy scolded while squeezing Sonic.

"Geez relax Amy!" Sonic said pushing the pink girl off. He ruffled the fur on Tails' head.

"Well, where were you?" Tails prodded. Sonic stiffened as he recalled the rush of electricity through his head.

"Uh…Eggman's base." He stuttered out. Just then a small shock went through him. Sonic yelped and held his head.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Just a headache. It's all good buddy!" He winced, but gave the two his signature thumbs up. Amy took hold of his arm and guided him into the kitchen.

"You're probably just hungry." Amy said. Once in the kitchen she quickly went to work making some syrup for the pancakes.

"Are ya sure you're okay?" Tails asked Sonic again.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't even worry 'bout it!" He held his head and covered the small silver chip implanted there. His mouth guzzled with drool when he smelled the pancakes, realizing how famished he was from his past excursion.

"What are you covering Sonic?" Tails question Sonic upon him covering an unusual spot on his head.

"Huh? Nothin', just sitting here." Sonic replied out of surprise.

"Sonic seriously, stop hiding." Tails got flustered, considering how long he'd been waiting for Sonic to answer his questions. The fox then jumped forward and fought with Sonic to get his arm off his head.

"Tails! Quit it! Seriously bro!" Sonic shouted in frustration. But during his protest, his arm was successfully pried off of his head by Tails. The fox's eyes widened when he noticed the metal chip in Sonic's head. He swore he could even see a current of electricity pulsate through it.

"Sonic, w-what's this?" Tails questioned in astonishment. Sonic opened his mouth to speak, and then fell to the floor.


	9. Rule Breaker

Sonic fell to the floor with a _thud_. He convulsed on the floor, completely out of reality. Without saying a word, Amy and Tails jumped from their seats to the ground. They held Sonic down to prevent him from hurting himself, but upon their touch, his convulsions subsided. He came to and attempted to sit himself up just like that, like nothing had even happened.

"Sonic? Are you okay, Sonic?" Tails called to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"You need rest." Amy said and began to ease Sonic up under her arm again. But before she could carry through her plans, Tails stopped her.

"No, Amy. After a seizure you shouldn't let him sleep. He could have a concussion." Tails scolded. He took hold of Sonic and sat him up against the cabinets by the table.

"Get me an icepack." Tails motioned toward the freezer across the kitchen. Amy followed orders and scurried across the room to the freezer, picking out a frozen gel pack. Once handed to him, Tails eased the pack onto the right side of Sonic's head.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic said, taking hold of the cold pack.

"What was that all about?" Amy questioned in worry. Once his vision focused, Sonic looked up to Amy.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sonic uttered with his voice quieter than usual.

"We've got the time." Amy put her hands on her hips, awaiting his explanation. At least he couldn't run away from her this time.

"I'm not really…s-supposed to tell." Sonic stuttered out.

"What do you mean you're not supposed to tell? You can tell us anything Sonic." Tails stepped back upon hearing Sonic's reply,

"Is Eggman behind this?" The fox questioned.

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" Sonic lunged to Tails and covered his mouth.

"Who will hear us?" Amy asked.

"I already told you, I'm not supposed to tell!" Sonic shouted in frustration. Amy stepped back, a little hurt. Sonic sighed,

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm _kind_ of in a predicament right now." Sonic rubbed his temples.

"Well then _we'll_ figure it out ourselves." Tails gestured to Amy, then himself.

"Where were you last?" He asked kneeling to Sonic's height since he was sitting.

"I can't answer that question." Sonic replied with annoyance in his tone.

"Alright then, well…what's the purpose of _this_?" Tails put his index finger to the metal chip on the side of Sonic's head.

"If I give any hint of where Eggman is, he electrocutes me." Sonic said blatantly. He then stiffened when he realized he just gave out all of the information Amy and Tails needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggman and his little minion stood in front of the array of screens. The largest of them displaying Sonic's location; At Amy's house, being questioned by his friends. A feral grin grew on the doctor's face.

"And what do we call that kind of play?" He asked to his minion.

"That's breaking the rules!" Tails Doll stomped his foot and huffed.

"And what do we do to unfair players?"

"We get 'em!" Tails Doll jumped up and down in the air.

"That's right, my little creation." Eggman patted its head. With that, Tails Doll melted into his own shadow and crept under the door. The feral grin on the doctor's face grew wider, and he laughed. He held up his right hand, and looked at the palm.

"In the palm of my hand..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the house of Rose, Tails and Amy were busy contemplating their next move. Sonic had insisted that he get some air, and was now up in a tree outside. The afternoon sun was giving its final rays before it set on the horizon. But with an afternoon full of thinking, came no ideas on what to do next. Sonic was being used by Eggman somehow, and he was in danger of being hurt if they tried to do something.

"What do you think we should do?" Amy asked taking a seat to rest her tired feet from pacing so much. Tails shrugged and sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know. It's getting late; let's just call it a day." With that, Tails left the kitchen, Amy followed suit and walked up the flight of stairs to her bedroom. Tails reached the little pink couch he had slept on the night before, and wriggled in under a blanket there.

_I hope we're making the right moves._ He thought before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness of night, a deep shadow crept across the grass plains. The little Tails Doll, being the shadow, sang to himself.

"I'm gonna getcha! Here I come, I'm gonna getcha~!" Upon seeing the little cottage of Amy Rose, Tails Doll sped up his pace. He crept up the wall of the house to the second story.

"I'm gonna getcha! I'm gonna be your best friend!" Tails Doll sang. The little shadow boy melted through the window glass. Once in the little room, he conformed back into his original puppet-like self. He crept quietly up to the pink bed across the room, in which a young pink hedgehog was drifting away in dreamland.

"I'm gonna getcha~!"


	10. Quiet

**BalletGirl537: Hello all! Sorry it's been so long! But I've finally got another chapter up. And this one is probably the eeriest one yet! I find it much creepier if you listen to the songs "Dreams are Dangerous" and "Ghost Children" from the Coraline soundtrack while reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D**

Amy stirred in her soft slumber. She snuggled deep into her pillow, the feathers inside it conforming to her head shape. There was a disturbance in her sleep though; she woke up to a dark, quiet room. There was still an upsetting feeling in her chamber, and so she sat up and turned to her door. Even though she was awake, she still could not see through the darkness, but she knew something or someone was there. The pink girl sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Who is that?" She said softly in her half-asleep state. Upon putting her hands down from her eyes, they focused on a small silhouette. From all the way across the room, the figure highly resembled the one of Tails.

"Tails? Is that you?" Amy questioned as she squinted her eyes to see farther. But the figure was silent, just stood there. Groggily, Amy pulled herself from her bed and stood up facing the door where the figure stood.

"What's going on?" She questioned again. But still, the figure was completely silent. Her hands clutched the silk nightgown that hung from her shoulders. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the level of darkness and the features of the small boy across the room clarified. The shadow across the room was still, obviously not Tails, for the normal Tails' two tails were constantly moving. Like a dropped feather- never quite touching the ground. And what was weirder, was that there was only one tail.

"Tails?" Amy called a little louder. She'd had enough of this eerie meeting, and so she moved her hand quickly to the small lamp on her bedside table. Her fingers fumbled for what felt like hours before they finally found the switch under the lampshade. The light flicked on, making the darkness fade away. After her eyes adjusted once more to the lighting, her eyes fell upon an empty doorframe. The hedgehog girl grew confused, the fur on her back immediately rising. Only one person could leave from her sight so quickly, and he was fast asleep outside somewhere. Plus, she would have recognized his figure in a heartbeat. Amy took a deep breath and let her shoulders relax. Pink feet padded to the window by her bed. She gazed out at what the moonlight had lit up that night. She saw a bushy tree and a grassy plain that went on for miles. The stars in the sky twinkled brightly with the moon that brushed some of the eeriness of night away with its silvery light.

"I hope Sonic's okay." Amy thought out loud. If he was still outside like he was earlier, she hoped that he hadn't run off. Especially with the weird ailment he had and the secrets that were recently uncovered. The pink one sighed again, trying her best to calm herself down and shake the bad vibes. Just then, she felt a cold breeze on her shoulder. The door had been open, she realized, so she whirled around to seal off the wind. The last thing she saw was two dark eyes, staring right into her soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tall tree swayed its leaves in the chilly breeze all through the night. The slight swaying lulled the one who rested on the largest branch. This resting one was Sonic, after the exhausting day, he escaped the house of Amy to get some fresh air. And the restless feeling led him to where he felt most comfortable- the tall, swaying tree. The blue hedgehog snoozed ever so lightly; the chill of the wind made the air more fresh and crisp, enough to calm him down. The trunk of the old tree creaked when a large gust of wind made it bend. Such a sound woke the sleeping hedgehog from his slumber. He shook his head to rid of the sleep; he looked down from the tree and saw how high he was, the moon cast a blurred shadow of the large tree as it swayed ever so slightly. The night was quiet, it seemed like all of the turmoil and uneasiness could finally be forgotten. A red light caught his eye, and he looked over. From his high up perch, it appeared to be two figures walking with a red flashlight. The two figures walked down the little dirt trail that extended from Amy's house to the nearest town. But something wasn't right, if Amy and Tails were leaving in the middle of the night…why would they be leaving in the middle of the night in the first place? Sonic looked over to Amy's house, the door was wide open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails heard a pair or two of feet padding down the hallway. One set of feet obviously didn't have any courtesy to be quiet.

_Oh no, not again. _

Tails thought to himself. He was already out of his bed, moving toward his door. He wasn't going to let another mystery go unsolved. Or let another person leave from his house with a red light. Tails shot out his hand toward the door, but hesitated. There could be something dangerous out there, something that he couldn't handle.

"I'll take the risk." Tails answered his own thoughts quietly. He flung the door open, and, just like the last time, someone had turned the corner with a red light. Tails followed suit quickly, but kept his distance out of caution. He reached the front door, which was cracked open. Cracked open just enough for a small boy like himself to fit through. The fox flung the door open. He froze in shock, a figure, just like his own, standing with his back toward him. A taller figure was ahead of it; Tails shifted to the side to get a better look.

"Amy?" Tails whispered under his breath. The figure turned around, revealing the same face that haunted his dreams for weeks and weeks on end.

"You're next." It croaked in a young voice. Straight after, its body, along with the unidentified one in front of it, melted into the ground- a blob of shadow slinking its way to the horizon. Tails felt alone just then, the house was quiet, the grasslands outside were quiet. Hopefully Sonic was still in the tree out there. But still, ultimately, Tails felt alone.


	11. The Wrong Way

The blue hedgehog gazed back from the open door far away, to the two figures walking on the trail. He shifted from his current laid back position, to his hands and knees. He began a slow and steady crawl towards the edge of the branch for a closer look. His clandestine attempts faltered for a moment, as another gust of wind blew on the tree and made it creak and moan. Sonic flinched, for a moment or two, before continuing. There was only about four or five feet of branch ahead of him, but the wood on said branch thinned out to almost a mere twig not too far away from his current stationing. Blue eyelids came over emerald green eyes as they squinted to get a better look at the two who sauntered down the dirt road. A chilling gust of wind whipped at the old tree's trunk again, it moaned, creaked and cracked. The branch holding the hedgehog bent a bit, warning of a possible break. The wind didn't stop for a while, to Sonic's dismay; it kept on brushing the tree's leaves, pushing at its weak trunk that was too old for the wind's young and harsh nature.

'_You're gonna blow my cover…'_ Sonic thought to himself and somewhat said to the tree at once. He was too busy listening to his own thoughts that he didn't realize that the branch under him was cracking. It cracked, creaked, splintered, and finally, it split. Caught by surprise, Sonic's yelp of surprise didn't make it out of his mouth; he fell silently- yet still flailing his arms in attempt to grab something to stop his fall- to the ground. Sonic fell to the ground with a thud and a _'hoof!'_ that was forced out of his lungs after crashing front first to the ground. Lucky enough, though, the ground he fell on was grass. But if you're falling from a perch of about, oh ten feet or so, grass would be as much of a shock absorber as feathers on a bed of concrete. He shook his head after the fall to rid of the shock, gathering his wits about him. But what he saw first when he sat himself up was exactly what he didn't want to see. The face of that, that creature that would haunt his dreams every now and then, and keep him up when Tails would come to him telling him he couldn't sleep because of nightmares. Frantically, Sonic whirled himself around the old tree that he dropped from. Said drop was most likely the loudest ruckus of the whole night. His breathing got quiet-short, quiet breaths one would only use if trying to stay hidden.

'_Are you serious? Thought I was rid of that guy.'_ Sonic gritted his teeth at the thought. So now his most recent enemy was in a real form. At least he could see him this time and didn't have to worry about some spiritual mumbo- jumbo. Taking a deep breath before doing so, Sonic peered from behind the tree to spy on the half-identified group. But they were gone. The hedgehog froze for a minute, lost in thought. Not anyone could just disappear like that. Maybe shadow, but even he would have caused a flash of light that would catch his attention. A brighter figure caught his attention in the corner of his eye, with a slight turn of his head; he noticed that Tails was standing at the open door. If Tails was up, then surely he had to have had an experience with the little red light that was eerie all the same. The distant figure of Tails stretched its arms, and then closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor in red swiveled back and forth in his chair- overwhelmed by boredom and a need to do…_something_ if not anything. He had kept himself up all night, awaiting Tails Doll's return with his bounty. It was quite intriguing though, how the doctor never felt any sort of excitement that his plans were almost through. He felt no need to rejoice or take out a glass of champagne or even enjoy a hearty laugh of victory. He just sat there, in his chair, swiveling side to side, watching the digital clock tick away in bright green letters. Finally, finally he felt a presence in the room- a dark presence that he had yet to get used to.

"Oh, finally," Eggman scoffed and turned his chair to face the door, "Have you brought what I wanted?" Eggman locked eyes with the little fox zombie. Tails Doll stepped aside, revealing the young pink girl. She stood motionless, eyes consumed and dark, like the one of the stuffed zombie boy. Eggman grinned; he was pleased knowing that he had created something that could actually carry out its sole purpose. But, where were the rest. The little two- tailed fox child and that blasted blue rat?

"I like this game." Tails Doll stated in a rather emotionless manner. And for the first time, it grinned. But its grin was awkward and terrifying. Its head tilted far to the left, so much that it looked as if it's head would fall off. The grin revealed plentiful, sharp teeth. Such a countenance even sent chills down Eggman's spine. But he shrugged it off, however.

"I think you're finally getting the hang of it." Said the doctor as he sat from his round, white chair. He wallowed in his self-accomplishment for a moment, but came back to his senses when he remembered something.

"Where are the rest?" The doctor questioned, pushing his spectacles up on his nose. Tails Doll stopped his off-putting grin and went back to his emotionless expression.

"You were supposed to bring _everyone_ back. Every living being in that house is supposed to be _here_, mine!" Eggman raged before regaining his temper.

"Before you utter another word, you are to go back to that house, and bring back _everyone_! No exceptions." The scientist ordered, looking down upon his creation with an upturned nose. Tails Doll kept his emotionless expression.

"Okay." He uttered. "But, mister, I have a question."

"Hm? And what would that be?" Eggman humored the little creature.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" Tails Doll grinned up to Eggman with those dark, hypnotizing eyes.

**BalletGirl537: Alright, I know that was a short chapter. These chapters are getting a little laggy but I promise that in the last few chapters are the most exciting and will definitely be worth the wait! Thanks for reading and please review or favorite or anything really! :D**


	12. A Living Nightmare Gone

**BalletGirl537: Aaaaaand here it is! It's been a supeeeer long time before I updated this, I know. But I'm making it up to y'all with a few more chapters to wrap this up! Thanks for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**XXXX**

A feeling overcame Tails just as Goosebumps rose under his fur. A feeling that told him that something was happening to Sonic. As far as he knew, Sonic was up in the tree not too far from Amy's house. He flung open the front door, a sudden valiance flushing out the scary feeling under his skin. Tails could see the tree; it was so close, but so far away. Especially when between the safeties of the house and the tree, there was a monster 'thing' that could pounce on him. But it wasn't for himself; it was for Sonic, to make sure that he was safe. Out of all of the people that he's seen get possessed (which was only Amy at the time), he cared about Sonic the most. The little fox took a deep breath, and with determination in his eyes, took the first few steps outside. It was an extremely normal night, almost too normal a setting for what had been happening lately. Perhaps it was all of the stories and movies he's seen where when something bad was about to happen to someone, it was extremely quiet. Tails made a note to _never_ watch another scary movie ever again.

The overwhelming feeling to look behind him made him almost whimper. But the fear of turning around and seeing that 'thing' in his face…Tails shuddered at the thought. The tree was growing ever so slowly at the fox moved at a steady pace. There was a rustle in the grass not too far to his left. He stopped and listened. The grass rustled again not too far to his right this time- about a meter away. The fox's breathing grew shaky, the fur on his back ruffled up as he grew rigid. He waited; one minute, two minutes. There was no more rustling, and so Tails continued his pace to the tree. A rock made a loud 'thump' behind him, Tails burst into an all out sprint down the trail, not once looking behind him for the fear of being attacked. The sprint was uneven and shaky; it eventually turned into a low flight, Tails being propelled forward by his two namesakes.

"Sonic." Tails called in advance as he approached the tree, finally. There was no response of course, for if Sonic had heard him, he probably wouldn't want anyone to know he was there.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled out. He felt that if he engaged in at least a little conversation it would console him enough, and in his dreams, deter any ghost or 'thing' behind him. He stood at the trunk of the tree, looking up through the branches. Said tree really didn't have many branches that were safe for anyone larger than a bird to perch on. Only a few of the branches (about ten feet up) were large and strong. The tree was unoccupied.

"Sonic, are you up there?" Tails called with his hands cupped around his mouth. No answer. Like it was second nature, Tails lifted his right wrist and turned on his micro communicator.

"Sonic? Come in, Sonic?" He lifted his finger off the talk button and listened. There was only white noise coming through on his side. Young fingers worked to tune into a different station,

"Amy? Amy, can you hear me?" Tails called a little more flustered. The same thing happened; no answer, just white noise and static. He made a move to tune in to call Knuckles, but remembered that the red echidna had refused to continue wearing one of them, saying that it was a 'threat to the peaceful environment on Angel Island'. He was alone; no one to help, and it was deep in the night. Tails could feel the panic rising in his stomach, worse than any case of butterflies. But as scared as he was, Tails knew that it was his turn to be brave.

"Alright, now it's my turn." Tails said out loud. Turning on his heel, he moved quickly back to Amy's house where the Tornado was sitting. He stopped abruptly, frozen solid. Chilled to the bone. Standing mysteriously, ten feet away, was that 'monster' thing. A copy of him, a stuffed, horribly sewn, zombie-like copy of him. Floating there, amidst the midnight fog that enigmatically rolled in, it watched Tails as Tails watched it.

"Hello mister." It said in a soft, maniacal tone. The voice was quiet, quiet enough for Tails to realize the long distance between him. But a sixth sense kicked his brain into high gear, also his legs, as he turned and did the thing that came to him almost as naturally as mechanics- he ran. He ran as fast as he could past the tree trunk, his back turned towards the 'monster' thing that tormented him ever since they entered that old house. The grass and dirt crunched under his shoes and the crisp midnight air brought tears to his eyes.

"Hello mister." The voice said louder. It appeared to be closer; Tails' ear flicked at the voice. He ran even faster, his heart pounding in his chest. His gate was uneven as his legs buckles from pure terror. The fox wouldn't dare to look back. Wouldn't _dare_. He wasn't getting anywhere, the field went on forever, and it went on for miles before getting anywhere. And of course, just as Tails feared would happen, he tripped. An unseen rock decided to pop its way under Tails' feet and send the fox flying forward and onto his front.

"Why can't _you_ feel the sunshine?" The voice was all too close. So close that Tails could feel cold breath on the back of his head. He wasn't sure what happened after that, but he felt a tremendous uprising in his lungs, and a loud shriek that echoed across the land.

Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes opened to a dark room. A _very_ dark room. Almost as dark as it is outside. Or, maybe as dark as it _was_. For Tails had no idea how long he'd been out, let alone that he'd been knocked out anyway. He was sitting up, slouched on a wall. The fox shook his head, trying to get his bearings. And when his vision came back all the way, he realized that he was in a corridor, rather than a room. A sigh escaped the fox's mouth. He hated corridors. Once again, thoughts of movies and stories he'd read came back into his mind. The ones where someone was in a corridor, and of course they were being chased by someone or something.

And the corridors were endless.

"Hello mister." A voice echoed against the metallic walling. Before even giving time to register, Tails scrabbled to his feet and ran for dear life. The blare of his feet slamming against the metal was louder than he'd wished. Tails didn't know what made him do it, but he looked behind him, nothing. Nothing but the corridor that slowly faded into blackness. He turned back and kept running. The corridor was slowly getting darker, so dark that he could barely see past his own muzzle. The fox shifted to his right, running his hand against the wall to guide him along the way.

"Hello mister." A voice echoed again. Tails grew so scared that it angered him.

"Get away!" He screamed at the darkness ahead of him. The valiance that rushed up in his heart before made itself evident again; he turned his head around. That 'monster' thing was now following close behind. The fox screeched at the top of his lungs. He was sure that his heart would pound out of his chest if the creature got any closer. Tails sprinted as fast as he could down the seemingly endless corridor. His most recent nightmare was coming true. Finally, oh finally, Tails made it through a door at the end of the corridor. The fox gave thanks and tried to catch his breath. But, was it too early for such an event. To insure his safety, Tails looked out the door and into the darkness that was the seemingly endless corridor. Nothing was there. A big, hardy sigh escaped Tails' lungs.

"Tails," called out a familiar voice, Tails froze, "What's the matter Tails? Don't you wanna play?" It sounded exactly like Amy. Her voice was behind him, and it sounded extremely off, like the 'monster's' voice.

"Please stay Tails." Said another all-too-familiar voice. It sounded like…it couldn't be, but…Eggman?

"Can't you feel the sunshine, Tails?" Said Sonic's voice. With one last breath of bravery, Tails peeked behind him. Of course, his thoughts were correct; his friends were all there, possessed and smiling sinisterly at him.

Bloodthirsty monsters, zombies- any child's worst nightmare.

And out of the corner of his left eye, was the monster thing that chased him everywhere- the 'Tails Doll'.

"You're going to play with us, Tails." The little monster doll said.

"N-no," Tails stuttered out, still looking forward, "Never, no!" Tails turned to his right, there was an open door there, and so he made use of it. Whirling around the outside of the door, Tails searched for any type of switch. Trembling hands felt the wall. '_Yes_', finally things went in his favor; a small, red lever that closed the door. Everything went way too fast; the 'zombified' Amy, Eggman, and Sonic all surrounded him, inching closer in an agonizing way. But Tails wasn't going to let all of this deter him from his mission. He concentrated, watching the little Tails Doll come straight after him. Wait, keep waiting, it was so close to him now.

_One…two… three._

With all his strength, Tails cranked the lever down; the door smashed down on the monster._ It_ was broken in half, stuffing pouring out of it. But said stuffing changed into what looked like sand, no, ashes. The whole monster melted into a pile of ashes, those ashes then melted away into nothing.

_I, I did it._

The fox thought to himself. A sudden rush of adrenaline came over him, and his feet kicked into high gear again. Flee, time to flee. With Sonic in one hand and Amy in the other, Tails flew as fast as he could out of…wherever he was. Everything was serene. _Finally_ everything was clean, safe, and there was no feeling of danger in the background. Things were just, normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tails, I can't thank you enough for what you did." Sonic said to Tails, who was comfortably settled in his own bed.

"What you did was amazing, you were really brave out there bud."

"Ah, t-thanks Sonic. I'm just really glad that we're safe now." Tails said from his spot. He noticed that Sonic was walking to the door.

"G'night bud." Sonic said with his hand on the light switch.

"W-wait!," Tails called to him, "D…Do you think that you could sleep with me tonight?" Tails said scared, and a little unsure of being alone. Sonic smiled,

"Sure thing bud."

End

**BalletGirl537: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of the reviews that you readers have sent me and the favorites, subscriptions, and everything you've done for me! It really inspires me to keep writing! I'll be starting a new story very soon so stay tuned! :D Thanks again everyone! :3**


End file.
